


knocking sideways

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, School Dances, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: As soon as the winter formal is announced at Peter’s school he ends up with two dates.





	knocking sideways

As soon as the winter formal is announced at Peter’s school he ends up with two dates. Well, there were certainly more candidates than that, Peter does enjoy a big range to chose from, but he invited only one. The second one didn’t leave him any choice.

 

He waits for Peter at the door, on the evening of the dance. He’s dressed in the white button up Peter bought him on their last shopping trip, with red suspenders and his nicest pair of black jeans. A blue checkered bowtie at his collar and black trainers - cleaned for the occasion - on his feet. 

 

Peter knows Laura had a hand in the dressing process, if only by camera she’s hiding at her back as she coos at them both.

 

“I think I told you that you can’t go with me, Stiles,” he reminds the boy, but it’s a lost fight.

 

He’s glad Rose, Lydia’s older sister and his actual date, finds it endearing more than anything else. He’d hate to have to choose between them, Rose wouldn’t stand a chance. 

 

She laughs at the sight of them when they go pick her up and accepts the corsage from Stiles with a gentle smile and a kiss to his cheek. She even ask for him to pose for the multiple pictures Mrs Martin insists they take. 

 

At the dance, both he and Rose take turns dancing with Stiles, but soon enough Peter’s classmates line up to steal the boy away. Peter takes the chance to enjoy himself with Rose while Stiles enjoys being the center of everyone’s attention.

 

Stiles isn’t exactly skilled, seven years old and at his very first dance, but he’s enthusiastic and energetic, enjoys movement and making people laugh. 

 

He does return to Peter when the girls and boys get a bit much for him, accepts the water Rose offers him with a sweet smile. And then he’s back to dancing, standing on Peter’s toes as they move around. 

 

They end the night swaying around gently, Stiles dozing on Peter’s shoulder, tired after hours of dancing.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Red?” Peter asks him later as he carries him up to his room, after they drove Rose home and got a thank you kiss each.

 

Stiles hums an affirmative, already mostly asleep. He’s of little help as Peter puts him into his wolf pajamas and tucks him in, but it’s to be expected.

 

Peter smiles down at him and brushes stray hair from Stiles’ forehead, leans down to kiss his cheek.

 

“Thank you for the dance, little frog.”


End file.
